isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerkarchitectuur in Issel
De kerkarchitectuur in Issel begint relatief laat (in de tiende en elfde eeuw). De belangrijkste bloeiperiodes liggen in de late middeleeuwen, in de 17e eeuw en in de 19e eeuw. Hoewel er grote verschillen per periode zijn, kunnen er een aantal terugkerende Isselse kenmerken worden aangewezen. Isselse kerken zijn vaak in baksteen opgetrokken, hebben dikke muren en een eenvoudig grondplan (zaalkerken en hallenkerken komen vaker voor dan echte kruiskerken). De verschillen tussen katholicisme en protestantisme komen in Issel heel duidelijk naar voren in de kerkarchitectuur. Geschiedenis Kerstening: de eerste romaanse kerken De eerste missionarissen zullen al in de 8e eeuw kleine parochies hebben gesticht in Issel, met houten kerkgebouwen van het simpelste ontwerp. Tot diep in de tiende eeuw blijft het Germaanse geloof in gebruik en is er in het koninkrijk geen enkele christelijke organisatie en worden er geen stenen kerken of kloosters gebouwd. Dat verandert in de tiende eeuw als koning Harald I ("Blauwtand") zich tot het christendom bekeert. In Issel worden dan in korte tijd belangrijke nieuwe benedictijnenabdijen gesticht, waarvan die in Langheul, Ántelp en Tessem uitgroeien tot de machtigste. De gebouwen worden in een romaanse stijl opgetrokken en met name de abdij van Tessem wordt zeer weelderig gedecoreerd. Er worden Isselse heiligen benoemd en er komen bedevaartskerken voor hen. De Sint-Ennius in Endeheim is hiervan het bekendste voorbeeld, maar ook de Sint-Agor in Felang (Kleif) is een voorbeeld van een vroege romaanse basiliek. In de elfde eeuw worden ook bisdommen opgericht en daarbij horen kathedralen. In Endeheim worden in één eeuw de weliswaar bescheiden basiliek voor Sint-Ennius, een grote benedictijnenabdij en een kathedraal voor Onze-Lieve-Vrouwe gebouwd, en aan het begin van de twaalfde eeuw komt ook een grote stenen parochiekerk gereed. De belangrijkste nieuwbouw in de elfde eeuw is echter de Sint-Paulskathedraal van Lujlturk. Deze romaanse kathedraal heeft al vroege gotische kenmerken en is een vooraankondiging van de romanogotiek die de verdere middeleeuwen zal beheersen. Middeleeuwen: de Isselse gotiek In de middeleeuwen raakt de gotiek, die vooral in Noord-Frankrijk, de Nederlanden en in Engeland heel populair wordt, ook in Issel in de mode, maar romaanse principes blijven in eerste instantie nog dominant en er ontstaat een eigen "Isselse" stijl die in zekere zin een mengeling van romaans en gotisch vormt: de Isselse gotiek. Uitgangspunten zijn een "romaanse" zware onderbouw met relatief kleine ramen en gesloten torens zonder veel verjonging, en tegelijkertijd een gotische verticale lijn in het middenschip met kruisgewelven en lichtinval vanuit de hoogte. Het effect is sacraal: in de donkere kerken lijkt het licht letterlijk uit de hemel te komen. Doordat het grondniveau vaak breed is (schip met zijbeuken vormen één donkere zaal) en het dak juist smal (alleen het schip gaat de hoogte in, alleen daar is licht) ontstaat een indrukwekkende ruimtesuggestie. Het meesterwerk in deze stijl is de Sint-Maartenskathedraal van Neiste, die op de de hooggotische afwerking van de transepten na geheel volgens deze principes werd gebouwd. Deze kathedraal is nog altijd de grootste van Issel. Veel norbertijnenkloosters in Issel zijn in dezelfde stijl opgetrokken, waarbij opvalt dat de kloostergangen telkens romaans ogen, maar de abdijkerk zelf wel al gotische kenmerken heeft. Tot slot zijn ook een groot aantal parochiekerken in Issel, waaronder die van Beireton, Wirôton en Sweihei, in deze stijl gebouwd. Late middeleeuwen: Isselse hooggotiek Vanaf de vijftiende eeuw komt een nieuwe gotische stijl in zwang, gebaseerd op Franse en Brabantse voorbeelden: de Isselse hooggotiek. Uitgangspunt is nu dat het licht van alle kanten in volle hevigheid moet binnenvallen. Opzichtige kruisbogen en nog hogere, grotere gewelven kenmerken deze architectuur. Torens hebben juist veel verjonging. Het bekendste voorbeeld is de Hoadtjurk in Marshefa. Ook de kathedraal van Sweihei is een voorbeeld van deze stijl. Een eigenaardig voorbeeld staat in Langheul, als onderdeel van het abdijcomplex. Dit oorspronkelijk romaanse bouwwerk is in alle eeuwen uitgebreid. De 16e eeuwse modernisering van de kleine kerk (de abdij beschikt over twee kerkgebouwen) bestond uit het toevoegen van nieuwe gotische kenmerken aan het oorspronkelijke gebouw, met een bizar resultaat. De Isselse hooggotiek was vooral een modegril, waar alleen in rijke steden voorbeelden van resten. Reformatie: protestants classicisme en katholieke barok De reformatie leidt in Issel tot grote politieke conflicten die zodanig uit de hand lopen dat deze periode de "Isselse Burgeroorlog" wordt genoemd. Deze burgeroorlog heeft grote gevolgen voor de ontwikkeling van de Isselse kerkarchitectuur. De godsdienstvrijheid die na de oorlog wordt ingesteld leidt tot een explosie van kerkelijke activiteit: vele kleine kerkgenootschappen wijken uit naar Issel en stichten er nieuwe gemeenten met nieuwe kerkgebouwen. De protestanten ontwikkelen een heel eigen kerkarchitectuur, waarin barokke principes in een heel sobere vorm terugkeren (vergelijk het "Hollands classicisme" in de Republiek), terwijl de katholieke kerkarchitectuur juist aansluiting zoekt bij de flamboyante barok zoals die in Zuid-Europa dan modieus is. Religieuze ideeën hebben ook een grote invloed op de vormgeving van de gebouwen. Zo kiezen doopsgezinden vaak voor een indeling die doet denken aan die van de "tempel" en zo vergelijkbaar is met die van synagoges, terwijl protestanten de Bergrede als uitgangspunt nemen en de dominee een centrale, hoge positie geven met de gelovigen in kringen rond hem. De verschillen worden sterk uitvergroot omdat iedere geloofsgroep zich duidelijk wil manifesteren. Het derde koninkrijk: neostijlen De 19e eeuw is ook in Issel een eeuw van terugkijken, ondanks of misschien juist wel dankzij de technische vooruitgang. De gotiek wordt opnieuw populair, vooral in de flamboyante vorm die in Issel eigenlijk maar beperkt opgang heeft gemaakt. Eén van de spectaculairste bouwwerken uit deze tijd is de neogotische Sint-Agorkathedraal in Langheul, hoewel dit gebouw niet als heel typisch kan worden beschouwd (het is juist uitzonderlijk door het materiaalgebruik). Veel typischer zijn de parochiekerken die in It Ton worden gebouwd, waarvan de Sint-Niklastjurk in het oostelijk deel van het centrum de fraaiste is. Opvallend is dat met name in de latere 19e eeuw er weer grote belangstelling ontstaat voor de romaanse bouwkunst en er vele neoromaanse kerken verrijzen. Het lijkt een voorbode van de 20e eeuwse baksteenarchitectuur in Issel. Interieurs uit deze periode zijn bij de katholieken vaak overdreven sierlijk, bij de protestanten juist strak, al zijn er ook jugendstilinterieurs in protestantse kerken bekend. Kerkarchitectuur in het moderne Issel Hoewel ook Issel seculariseert, worden er in het land nog steeds wel nieuwe kerken gebouwd. Moderne architecten staan voor de uitdaging iets vernieuwends neer te zetten binnen de vaak strenge eisen die met name protestantse gelovigen aan hun kerkgebouwen stellen, eisen die doorheen de geschiedenis zo gegroeid zijn. Het blijkt moeilijk met de tradities te breken, al kunnen er door modern materiaalgebruik (beton, glas) een technisch vernuft zeker bijzondere, eigentijdse kerken gebouwd worden. Een bekend voorbeeld is de grote protestantse kerk die in de jaren zestig in Marston verrees. Protestantse kerkarchitectuur In veel Europese landen die protestants zijn geworden na de reformatie ging dit samen met de teloorgang van het oude katholieke geloof. In landen waar het katholicisme naast het protestantisme gehandhaafd bleef werd het eerste geloof meestal verboden of in het beste geval gedoogd. Dit had tot gevolg dat de oude, grote katholieke kerken in handen van de protestanten vielen en er geen grote vraag was naar nieuwe protestantse kerken (hoewel daar, met name in de Nederlanden, zeker voorbeelden van bestaan). In Issel was dit heel anders. Na de burgeroorlog kwam er godsdienstvrijheid voor zowel de katholieken als de protestanten, en hoewel zeker in kleine dorpen dit nog steeds kon betekenen dat de protestanten de oude hoofdkerk overnamen, was dit veel minder dan elders in Europa het geval. Het werd voor de protestanten in Issel dus noodzakelijk om eigen kerken te gaan bouwen. De eerste protestantse kerken in Issel waren tijdelijke, vaak houten onderkomens. Een andere tijdelijke oplossing was het verbouwen van pakhuizen of graanschuren tot kerk. Van zo'n schuurkerk vinden we tegenwoordig in Sweihei nog een mooi voorbeeld. In de zeventiende eeuw worden de meeste van deze tijdelijke kerken ingeruild voor eigentijdse protestantse kerken. De typische Isselse protestantse kerk heeft een centralistisch ontwerp waarin de preekstoel in het midden staat en de gelovigen daar in een kring rond zitten. Een vierkant of rond grondplan waren voor deze opzet het handigst. De middeleeuwse basilikale vorm (die in Issel zelden volledig is uitgevoerd) werd verlaten. Koepelkerken werden norm: ze hadden vaak een achtkante plattegrond, een simpele koepel en bovenin een torentje, al zijn er ook koepelkerken (zoals de iconische Komtjurk in Langheul) die aparte klokkentorens hebben. Een minder frequente maar evenzeer typische oplossing is de stelpkerk, waarbij het grondplan zuiver vierkant is en er een pyramidevormig dak op de kerk staat. Dit type komt uitsluitend op het platteland voor, met name in het zuidwesten van Lense. Katholieke kerkarchitectuur Voor de katholieken was er minder noodzaak nieuwe kerken te bouwen, omdat zij vaak nog de oude middeleeuwse kerken konden gebruiken, al was dat niet overal het geval. Nieuwe kloosterorden (zoals de jezuïeten) en nieuwe bedevaartsoorden ontstonden als reactie op de reformatie. Het katholicisme begon aan een groots charmeoffensief en daar hoorde ook de bouw van nieuwe kerken bij. Waar de protestantse kerkjes sober en modern waren, daar werd voor de katholieken op oude tradities teruggegrepen en werd voor een uitbundige, sierlijke stijl gekozen, die aansloot bij de Zuid-Europese barok. Nieuwe katholieke kerken verrezen voornamelijk in de steden, de geschikte plek voor reclame, en verder in de kloostercomplexen die her en der nieuw werden gesticht of werden vergroot. Hoge, zware gevels en overdadige interieurs zetten de toon. Eén van de grootste bouwprojecten vond in de 18e eeuw plaats, toen de oude kathedraal van Endeheim door brand zwaar beschadigd was geraakt en werd besloten een geheel nieuwe, barokke kathedraal te bouwen, mét een koepel, dat wel. Deze nieuwe kathedraal was duidelijk bedoeld om te imponeren. Voor het grote plein rond de kathedraal moesten hele straten wijken, en zelfs een middeleeuwse kapel die de brand had overleefd. Belangrijke voorbeelden Een overzicht van de beroemdste kerkgebouwen in Issel. Middeleeuwen: romaans en gotisch * Sint-Paulskathedraal in Lujltjurk * Sint-Enniusbasiliek in Endeheim * Sint-Maartenskathedraal in Neiste * Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekathedraal in Niklasheim * Abdij van Onze-Lieve-Vrouwe aan de Nó in Langheul * Abdij van Onze-Lieve-Vrouwe in Tessem * Kapelkerk in Langheul * Hoadtjurk in Marshefa Nieuwe tijd: protestants en katholiek * Komtjurk in Langheul * Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekathedraal in Endeheim * Oude Lutherse Kerk in Sweihei * Jezuïetenkerk in Marshefa * Komtjurk in Neiste Derde koninkrijk: neostijlen * Sint-Agorkathedraal in Langheul Categorie:Religie Categorie:Architectuur Categorie:Kerkgebouw Categorie:Issel